convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivors
Survivors are the participants of multiversal incidents that openly work together to try to get through the events alive, sometimes while also trying to track down the identities of the mysterious Traitors. In the Illusion Games, the survivors serve a similar role, where they are tasked with trying to track down the identities of the Saviors, having been led to believe that they're an evil force. Description The Survivors make up the vast majority of the participants in the Convergence Series, and generally work together to try to get to the bottom of their mysterious circumstances, attempting to survive and vote out who they suspect to be the Traitor, as well as those with other roles, depending on the specific event. This role is easily by far the most self-explanatory role there is. In the Illusion Games, the role is near identical, where instead of trying to vote out who they suspect to be the Traitors, they are trying to vote out the Saviors. Survivor List The following is a list of the Survivors that have appeared in each Murder and Illusion Event so far, sorted alphabetically and by each event. The Ties That Bind * Adachi Tohru * Ahzek Ahriman * Annie Hastur * Ariel * Bigby Wolf * Chrom * Clementine * Dallas * Dandy * Debra Morgan * Elsa * Garrus Vakarian * Hatty Harrington * Isaac Clarke * Jill Valentine * Kinzie Kensington * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lann the Clever * Leo Barnes * Luke * Matt Miller * Mikasa Ackerman * Molly * Oswald Mandus * Rand Al'Thor * Rin Okumura * Ryuuko Matoi * Shiki Tohno * Solaire of Astora * Subject Delta * Vi * Wynne Far Away Lights * Blitzcrank * Chibi-Robo * Darth Vader * Dexter Grif * Dr. Mrs. The Monarch * Emily Hayes * Flower * Gakupo Kamui * Gumi Megpoid * Kirby * Krystal * Maya Visari * Meceliss * Meiji Gahata * Mizelia * Misogi Kumagawa * Nathan Prescott * Peter Quill * Rin Kagamine * Samus Aran * Sarge * Stardust * Starscream * Titus * Vert * Viktor * Zero Two Shadow Over Gotham * Ann Takamaki * Aoko Aozaki * Ben Tennyson * Bishamon * Corey Bryant * Dante * Geralt of Rivia * Goro Majima * Gnar * Harper Row * Jimmy * John Connor * Jotaro Kujo * Junko Enoshima * Kroq-Gar * Makoto Naegi * Manchester Black * Malzahar * Mason Hewitt * K * Rose Lalonde * SCP-053 * SCP-682 * SeeU * Soujirou Mibu * Stanley Burrell * Terry McGinnis * Trixie * Vel'Koz Welcome to Silent Hill * Aiden Pearce * Alison * Ara Haan * Ariel * Bryan Mills * Ellie * Elsa * Feferi Peixes * Francis York Morgan * Gamzee Makara * Grant Ward * Itachi Uchiha * Joel * Kanaya Maryam * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lee Everett * Rin Okumura * Sebastian Castellanos * Shiki Ryougi * Shirou Emiya * Siegfried Schtauffen * Solaire of Astora * Sophie * Sylvanas Windrunner * Tavros Nitram * The RED Spy * Torque * Yang Xiao Long Monokuma Rising * Annabeth Chase * Arya Stark * Axel * Bayonetta * Chung Seiker * D * Desmond Miles * Dlanor A. Knox * Don Collier * Edward Kenway * Erika Furudo * Frank Castle * Funny Valentine * Gig * Giroro * Hanzou Urushihara * Hercule Poirot * Jack Spicer * Jean Kirstein * Jennifer * John Constantine * Keroro * Kirei Kotomine * Korra * Lector * Lilia Kjaernestejd * Loki Laufeyson * Lyle Dylandy * Master Chief * Oz * Pretty Boy * Revya * River Song * Robin Tact * Ruby Rose * Sandor Clegane * Sting Eucliffe * The Engineer * The Noob * William Borden * Willow Rosenberg * Wuya * Yang Xiao Long * Yuno Gasai The Reapers' Game * Ash Williams * Asha * Ashabel * Bakura * Batman * Celestia Ludenberg * Chandra * Chrom * Ciel * Claptrap * Crono * Gajeel Redfox * Garrus Vakarian * Guy Noir * Hrist * Hurley Reyes * Jenny * Kanye West * Lorne Malvo * Marcus Wright * Marie * Minato Arisato * Neku Sakuraba * Pyrrha Nikos * Rocket * Ryou * Shiki Misaki * Silver Sablinova * Susan Ashworth * Teresa Agnes * Thanos * Wander Eden and the Forgotten People * Captain Jack Harkness * Coco * Diego Brando * Faith Connors * Gregory House * Hermione Granger * Isaac Clarke * Izana * Margaret Moonlight * Master Chief * Mega Man X * Nana Osaki * Naoki Kashima * Norm Gibson * Princess Yum Yum * R2-D2 * Red * Robin Tact (AI) * Rose Tyler * Rose "Zero" * Sir Artorias of the Four Knights * Spencer Reid * The Bounty Hunter * The Doctor * The Transistor * Vanilla Ice * Yvaine Seren * Zero * Zessoku Yachiyo The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * Alex Senji * Bubba Daddy * Calvin Klein Brown * David Bennett * Emily Lake Everdeen * Hiroshi Kenzo Nanami * Ib Gary * Jason Scott Bjorn Revan * Lola Coulson Girl * Maria Courtney * Megumi Yashida Saotome * Melody * Mr. Richard Dream Man * Neil Magnus Taurus * Orel Krovotecheniye Kaczmarek * Sybil Mizutani * Zhang Min Yu Fusion * C-3PO * Claire Bennett * Elizabeth Keen * Ellie * Ellis * Fox McCloud * Garnet * Gaz Membrane * Handsome Jack * Hester Shaw * Hope Estheim * Hua Mulan * Ika Musume * Jameson Locke * Jeffrey Sprit * Johnny Cade * Librarian Cat * L Lawliet * Luke fon Fabre * Matt Murdock * Nanami Yasuri * Naoki Kashima * Natalia * Pietro Maximoff * Quote * Raymond Reddington * River Tam * Sadao Maou * Shiemi Moriyama * Springtrap * The Seventh Doctor * The Stalk * Touma Kamijou School Daze * Aaron White * Adrian Jacobs * Anna Collins Cullen * Annette De La Rose Montilyet * Anouk Cross Korra * Ilse Althaus Brandt * Jake Cline Mathis * James Lancaster * Jason Cortez Wilson Straden * Kei Eba * Kisho Taniyama Kashima * Kumiko Kurumi Tokisaki * Logan Wilson Reynolds * LuAnn Lewis Wayword * Meira Franz Franz * Michelle Kile * Minori Chihara Nagato * Scott Miller of Windor * Takuro Kennedy * Thaneo Tesseract Stark * Troy Delta Klim * Umeko Moe * Viviette Anya Stark * Yui Voorhees System Breakdown * Ace * Cao Cao * Dawg Aldrik Allen * Dexter * Dr. Midas * Furiae * GLaDOS * HK-47 * Jungo Torii * Kathryn Janeway * Ken Kaneki * Logix Fiscario * MegaMan.EXE * Melinda Gordon * Noriko Ashida * Okami Amaterasu * Priestess Rao * Revya * Richard B. Riddick * Robin Aquilus * Scott Steiner * Serenity Rose * Sora * Thorn Harvester * Ultron The Ultimate Game * Ace * Albert Wesker (β) * Alice Margatroid * Aqua * Belphegor * Cell * Claire Redfield (β) * Corvo Attano * Crusader * Dante * Darth Vader * Desmond Miles * Elliot * Emily Grimes * Emiya * Erron Black * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Felix * Frank Castle * Frenzy * Gnar * Grail Trigadon * Harry Hart * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Izana * Jake Long * Jim Raynor * Jiraiya * Jon Snow * Joseph Aniphage * Kaku * Kalifa * Legolas Greenleaf * Link * Lisa Castle * Loras Tyrell * Lucy Heartfilia * Margaery Tyrell * Maxine Caulfield * Molly * Nito * Phoebe Haliwell * Piper Haliwell * Plutia * Prue Haliwell * R2-D2 * Red * Rinato Dormi * Ruby Rose * Ryu Keiko * Sakuya Izayoi * Sophie * Soul Evans * Specter Knight * Stitch * Storm * Sylveon * Teresa Agnes * The Lone Wanderer * The Doctor * Travis Touchdown * Ulysses * Umbreon * Vi * Wander The Sovionok Camp Incident * Alex Summers * Anima * Bell Cranel * Beowulf * Bill Cipher * Blake Belladonna * Canada * Cecil Harvey * Claire Farron * Gaara * Hajime Hinata * Idoun * Jinx * John Marcone * Karol Capel * Katara * Krieg * Kyon * Orie Valadier * RED Scout * Ryoko Asakura * Samidare Asahina * Sukuna Shinmyoumaru * Tallion * TOHSAKA * Tsukimi Kurishita * Wednesday Addams * Yatogomi * Yellow de Tokiwa Grove * Yukino The Metamorphose Sickness * Angelic Buster * Connor Duchannes * Dylan * Heimskr * John Connor * Joseph Joestar * Noel Vermilion * RED Pyro * Riley Anderson * T-800 * The Predator * Xenon Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Accelerator * Aeric * Balto * Bernkastel * Cecelia * Dr. Zanzibar * Double D * Ed * Eddy * Ellie * Fizz * Hange Zoë * Jamie Reagan * Jennifer Tate * Kaori Kanzaki * Kazuma Kiryu * Kratos * Lambdadelta * Leo Barnes * Levi Ackerman * Madotsuki * Mercenary Tao * Mittens * Monkey D. Luffy * Motochika Chosokabe * Ri Boon-Hui * Romulus * Rosalina * Rowen Ilbert * Scree * Serge * Talim * Ty-kun * Ventus * Yuki Amano Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Annabeth Chase * Battler Ushiromiya * Bee * Cameron Phillips * Celty Sturluson * Cinder Fall * Codarus * Dark Swan * Deoxys * Edipsu * Edward Stubblefield * Elektra Natchios * Erik * Erika Furudo * Ermac * Ethel * Frank Castle * Furiosa * Gilgamesh * Gunha Sogiita * Hector Barbossa * Ilona * Jason * Karin * Kirby * Mari Kurihara * Matt Murdock * Maxine Caulfield * Mikoto Misaka * Minato Arisato * Mister Negative * Papyrus * Percy Jackson * Raiden * Reece Duchannes * Robin Tact * Ryan Duchannes * Ryner Lute * Ryuuko Matoi * Saiai Kinuhata * Sans * Sean Grant * Silk When the Corpses Cry * Ash Williams * Aya Drevis * Bo Broski * Chrom * Edward Kenway * Enrico Pucci * Deedee * Dio Brando * Gilgamesh * Guillo * Henry * Herbert West * Hermaeus Mora * Io Nitta * Jamie Madrox * Jason Voorhees * Kyle Hyde * Leah Cain * Lucina * Majin Buu * Mark * Mikleo * Morgan Tact * Plutia * Rider * Sarah Connor * Shazam * Sorey * Teemo * Undyne * Veronica Sawyer * Yuki Terumi * Yuna Yuki * Zombina Traversing Aether * Alan Wake * Ash Williams * Carl Grimes * Catherine * Cleo Price * Daniel Angelle * Doctor Emily Grey * Emily Kaldwin * Huang Rong * Jean Kirstein * Jean-Luc Picard * Jenny * Johnny * Leo Elster * Locus * Max Rockatansky * Nathan Prescott * Nezumi * Rhonda Kerske * Roberta Mendez * Sendo Takeshi * Sherlock Holmes * Shion * The Doctor * The Master * Travis * William Owen Herondale * Yuriko Omega The Grand Hotel * Anya Corazon * Arisu * Brad Armstrong * ChromeSkull * Cirno * Coraline Fenn * Death of the Endless * Ghostface * Gilderoy Lockhart * Gilgamesh * Hajime Hinata * Jen Yu * Jezebel * Kilgrave * Kiritsugu Emiya * Leone Montana * Mary * Mathilda * Morrigan Aensland * Morrighan * Neopolitan * Osgood * Papyrus * Peashy * Raven * Rose Wilson * Ryan Duchannes * Saitama * Sal * Sarah Cheng * Slavya * Sweet * The Bogeyman * The Eleventh Doctor * The Sixth Doctor * Tsubomi Kido * W.D. Gaster * Wadanohara * Yomi Isayama * Yulia * Yvaine Seren Space Jam * Blacker Baron * Blue * Cole MacGrath * Coral * Delphox * Eda * Emalf * Eruna Ichinomiya * Fluttershy * Isaiah Mustafa * Jeanne * Mirei Hayasaka * Motoko Kusanagi * Princess Buttercup * Reficul * Revy * Roberta * Robert Lutece * Terry Crews * Tomoyo Sakagami * Ty-kun * Wild Dog Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Abra Jinzonegen Cell * Akio Price * Bailey Dansford * David Van Tessel Death * Hanako Musoka Dreemurr * Hayden Cooper Chloris * Joan Jaffa Perona * Jurikono Frieza * Kana Hanazawa * Karin Hida Makimachi * Katsuko Nishio Shiro * Ken Fan Yusha * Makiko Haneyama * Meiko Seo Illustrious Makinami * Miles Duchovsky Connor * Tony Grayson Rex The War of the Universe * Appleboom * Applejack * Asgore Dreemurr * Bane * Big Daddy * Boba Fett * Broly * Courier Six * Dan Corduory * Deadpool * Deathstroke * Deemo * "Diabolic Esper" Add * Dust * Elijah Mikaelson * Emmeryn * Ezekiel Jones * Fidget * Gunha Sogiita * Jeen * Johnny Joestar * Jonathan Joestar * Joseph Joestar * Karasu * Kofuku Ebisu * Koro-sensei * Haruka Kaminogi * Lisa Lisa * Little Girl * "Mastermind" Add * Niklaus Mikaelson * Producer Kido * Qrow Branwen * Rey * Roy Harper * Sal * Shizuo Heiwajima * Skeletor * Starman * Sugar * Syoko Hoshi * Tenth Doctor * The Master * Toboe The Devil's Carnival * Aika * Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca * Ayumu Aikawa * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * B.O.B. * Cat * Daisuke * Deadpool * Dipper Pines * Frisk * Iggy * Jhin * Kuroko Shirai * Kyousuke Hyoubu * Lorde * Luso Clemens * Mike Ehrmantraut * Michelangelo Scarlatti * Morgan Freeman * Rumble McSkirmish * Samhain * Seras Victoria * Takeru Tenkuuji * Tobias Welcome to the Falls * Alex Mercer * Aran Ryan * Big Cass * Clarence Irawn * Cloud * Damon Salvatore * Dean Winchester * Djeeta * Duke Togo * Enzo Amore * Fox * Gran * Grim * Gwen Poole * Inigo * Jade Chan * James Barnes * Jennifer Walters * Karen Araragi * Kirby * Koyomi Araragi * LeShawna * Light * Lon'qu * Mandy * Meteo * Pearl * Ougi Oshino * Rainbow Mika * RGB * Ryner Lute * Sam Winchester * Sans * Shinobu Oshino * Suruga Kanbaru * Thor Odinson (α) * Tracer * Uncle Chan * Whimsur * Zinnia Restless in Rapture * Ayano Aishi * Carol Peletier * Clare * Derrial Book * Ellis * Evie Frye * Faith Connors * Foo Fighters * Francisco Scaramanga * Gwen Poole * Gwen Stacy * Houston * Jacob Frye * Jesse Custer * Jesse McCree * Kana * Keaton * Kwang-soo Lee * Lady Bow * Lando Calrissian * Lucifer Anghelscu * Mabel Simmons * Madea * Marquis d'Caliber * Mirei Hayasaka * Nier * Niko Bellic * Odette Rene Stiller * Oerbia Dia Vanille * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Owlman * Raven Darkholme * Samael * Scott McCall * Sean Grant * Skyla * Soldier: 76 * Ty Lee * Tywin Lannister * Wadanohara * Wendy Marvell * Winslow Leach Monokuma's Awakening * Ada Bartholdi * Arya Stark * Bolin * Chikage Kushinada * Catbug * Citizen Snow * Corrin * Darv Saltborn * Edmond Honda * Genji Shimada * Felix * Jack Frost * Kyoko Kirigiri * Nono Morikubo * Poison * Rant T. Mouse * Rinato Dormi * Samurai Jack * Seamus Cowden * Stiles Stilinski * Tarlotte * Tekhartha Zenyatta * Terezi Pyrope * Tharja * Tomoko Kuroki * Victoria Maribeth Chase * Wanda Maximoff * Yurick * Zinnia Civil War * Add * Anna * Artyom Chyornyj * Astaroth * Bekka * Bibi Ornitier * Bradley Martin Holland * Cheza * Corrin * Deoxys * Doomguy * Elesis * Erron Black * Genji Shimada * Jak * Jon Snow * Len * Lucifer Anghelscu * Madoka Karasuma * Maki Kido * Mason Moretti * Miko Wanijima * Nemo * Qrow Branwen * Red Tornado * Reinhardt Wilhelm * Remilia Scarlet * Robin Aquilus * Ruby Rose * Saber Alter * Sakuya Izayoi * Scott McCall * Shi-Long Lang * Shiki Tohno * Shizuo Heiwajima * Stiles Stilinski * Toboe * Train Heartnet * Uncle Iroh * Weiss Schnee * Winter Schnee * Wynne * Zen * Zidane Tribal * Zwei Genesis * Ada Wong * Alice Twilight * Alucard * Android 18 * Black Mage Evilwizardington * Blake Dormi * Cagliostro * Charlotte Wiltshire * Cullen Bloodstone * Daizo * Domon Kasshu * Eliot Waugh * Fierce-Heart Ali * Fighter McWarrior * Hakuei Ren * Inspector Navel * Jaffar * Jason Todd * Kazuo Tengan * Jinx * Joshua * Laharl * Lucio Correia dos Santos * Meloetta * Mikoto Kujou * Miku Hatsune * Naomi Kimishima * Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra * Revy * Rock * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Riolu * Road Kamelot * Schala Zeal * Senna * Setsuna * Sheev Palpatine * Shirou Yusa * Travis Touchdown * Twisted Fate * Warpath * William Adiyoi * Zerberus The Time Crisis * Alexandra Kalomoira * Azuma Shinonome * Ben Tennyson * Blaze the Cat * Chara Dreemurr * Clemont * Connor Walsh * Constanza Richards * Danielle Cage * Dio Brando * Dorian Pavus * Eevee * Eygon of Carim * Giorno Giovanna * Guido Mista * Houou Maniwa * James Howlett * Jason Dean * Johnny Cage * Kara Danvers * Link * Mipha * Rosa Joanna Farrell * Seisa Mikagura * Selene * Shichika Yasuri (α) * Shichika Yasuri (β) * Shion * Sidon * Togame * Tsukiko * Wade Wilson * Wheatley * Yoichi Saotome * Zarya The Infinity Parable * Amadeus Cho * Artyom Chyornyj * Baymax * Billy Kaplan * Emma Swan * Flash Thompson * Go Go Tomago * Herbert P. Bear * Hercules (α) * Hercules (β) * Hiro Hamada * José Carioca * Judy Hopps * Killian Jones * Marco Diaz * Megara * Orson Krennic * Pocahontas * Rocket Raccoon * Star Butterfly * Tigger * Tommy Shepherd * Violet Parr * Xehanort House of M * Amir Halgal * Arno Dorian * Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen * Belle French * Dale Cooper * Kiyohime * Klein Ullyr Green * Koriand'r * Kyoko Kirigiri * Leon Moretti * Marcus Wright * Mason Moretti * Nancy Wheeler * Noble Six * Noembelu * Nono Morikubo * Percival * Phil Connors * Rant T. Mouse * Raven Darkholme * Reiner Braun * Rumpelstiltskin * Saeko Busujima * Shen * Six * T'Challa * Tekhartha Zenyatta * Teth Adam * The Batter * Toffee Trouble in Paradise * Alesha * Ami Kawashima * Ernesti Echevalier * Fourth Doctor * Gon Freecss * Hina * Hiyori Iki * Kars * Kusanagi * Mael Radec * Maria Ushiromiya * Nagihiko Fujisaki * Peter Parker * Risky Boots * Rita Hanson * Ritsuka Fujimura * Shantae * Starlow * Talon * Tony Stark * Toshinori Yagi * Yamashiro * Yato * Yumeko Jabami * Yusuke Kitagawa A Night in Terror Town * Akira Kurusu * Bray Wyatt * Chucky * Delsin Rowe * Ethan Chandler * Grell Sutcliff * Jack the Ripper * Kuro * Kyle Knock * Makoto Nijima * Numahime Tenma * Robert Small * Rottytops * Saeran Choi * Sammy Lawrence * Seishin Muroi * Simon Henriksson * Tarlotte * The Devil * Theo Raeken * Trevor Belmont * Varus * Vlad von Carstein * William Adiyoi * Yuri Brand of the Hawk * Astolfo * Ben Tennyson * Ciel Phantomhive * Emil * Fall-From-Grace * Genya Arikado * Hollow Knight * Jak * Joshua Washington * Kaine * Kokichi Oma * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Libra * Lindel * Lucatiel of Mirrah * Mike Munroe * Mortimer Rictusgrin * Sebastian Michaelis * Sera Mizuki * Siegward of Catarina * Soraka * Sumia * Virginia Maxwell * Yuuri Wakasa * Zoe Prisoners of Hogwarts * Adele Dumont Kagari * Alcandar Montanari Kellan * Caleb Cato Lee * Gavin Bently of Vinheim * Ian Miles IV Plimpton III * Isolde Adalynn Draupnir Marie Claire * Julius Kerrigan vi Britannia * Juno Post * Keith Carter Crane * Kit Myre Kliff * Lloyd Whitaker Kira * Martha Pleiades the Siren * Melody Christala Li * Nikki T. Hilton-Lynn the Holo-Lynx * Rio Myre * Rolien Langenberg * Ross Rhodes Travers * Samael Rossi Hyakuya * Stanley George Edwards * Wisteria King Utano * Yaser Branblesnap Giovanni Calamitous Reprise * Akane Owari * Akuma * Asher Forrester * Azel Halgal * Celica * Darius * Diana Prince * Fred Flintstone * Jin * Kaito Momota * Ken Masters * Kokkoro * Lyndis * Nia * Peter Parker (α) * Peter Parker (β) * Reimu Hakurei * Rex * Selesia Upitira * Shallot * Shovel Knight * Silque * Teruteru Hanamura * The Drifter * Thor Odinson (β) * Yuuki Right Hand of the Magic God * Ben Tennyson * Billy Kaplan * Captain Falcon * Chise Hatori * Cordelia * Diego Brando * Dlanor A. Knox * Ermes Costello * Gaius * Giorno Giovanna * Jiren * Jolyne Cujoh * Jordshan Limbdell * Jotaro Kujo * Kyle Reese * Leivinia Birdway * Libra * M1-4X * Marcus Wright * Markus * Macy Moretti * Mason Moretti * Max Tennyson * Phil Connors * Rita Hanson * Russia * Ruth * Schala Zeal * Severa * Simon * Toppo * Wanda Maximoff * Wilhelmina Vandom * Willard H. Wright Trivia * Survivors can often go by different names informally depending on the event. In When the Corpses Cry, for example, they are referred to as "Guests," and in The War of the Universe, they are referred to as "Refugees." In The Time Crisis, they are referred to as "Vagrants." Category: Terminology